When Worlds Colide
by Mariko Hizuki
Summary: HPNarutoYGOInuYashaYYH Sorry just put YYH in Voldemort is after the Millennium items and the Shikon Jewel. What happens when the Naruto, YYH, YGO, and InuYasha gang go to Hogwarts along with my OCs? Pairings inside.
1. Chapter 1: An OWL!

Pairings: RyoOC BakuraOC MarikOC MalikOC SetoOC YugiOC YamiOC HieiOC SasukeOC SesshomaruOC InuYahsaOC RonOC

Hi people! This is my first fic so please don't be mad at me if it sucks!

Disclaimer: I do not own YYH, YGO, Naruto, InuYasha, and HP. But I do own my OCs!

* * *

**Chapter 1: An OWL!**

Rika rolled over onto her back. Sleeping soundly. She felt something land on her chest, peaking at her neck.

"Hmm, that feels nice." Rika mumbled.

She slowly opened her eyes and yelped. She rolled out of bed, and landed on the floor with a _thump. _Hitting her head on the nightstand in the process.

"Oww."

Her gaze shifted to her bed where whatever that thing was was still waiting.

"What in the seven hells…" she trailed off. There sitting on her bed was… an owl! An owl? An OWL! What the fuck was an owl doing there! She rubbed her eyes making sure she wasn't still dreaming. Nope, the owl was still there. Something caught her eye. Tied to the owls leg was an envelope.

"What's this?"

Rika untied the string holding the envelope in place. Her eyes went wide.

Ms. R. Ikawa

The last room at the end of the hall

4502-57th place Apartment number 666

Top floor penthouse

Domino

Japan

'Wired'

Rika opened it and pulled out a letter. It said:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL

_of _WITCHCRAFT _and _WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

Dear Ms. Ikawa

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Minerva McGonagall

_Deputy Headmistress_

P.S.: Do to your age; we have placed you in sixth year. Someone will meet you at Domino Park in exactly one week at noon to help you get your supplies, along with some other transfer students.

'A wizard school? I should tell Ryo and Bakura.'

Rika was one tough bitch. No body dared mess with her. She used to be a gang leader, so she knew a thing or two. Every one knew the name: The Black Rose. She got her name from her tattoo of a black rose with a navy blue pattern behind the rose on her left upper arm.

Rika was a real badass before she found out who she was and met Ryo. But Bakura kept that gangster spirit in her still going.

Rika looked at the owl.

"This is some kind of joke, isn't it?" she asked the bird suspiciously. It hooted happily in response. Rika rolled her eyes.

"Apparently not."

Rika walked to her closet and opened the door and walked in while turning on the light. She slipped off her pajamas and pulled out an outfit. She put the cloths on and pulled on some sneakers.

Rika looked in the mirror. She was wearing baggy boot-camp jeans and a fringed short-sleeved T-shirt with green camouflage sneakers. Her Millennium sword was glistening in the light. It was hanging on a black spiky dog collar.

Rika walked out of the closet and turned off the light. She picked up the Hogwarts letter and shoved it in her pocket. She turned to the owl.

"Come on you."

The owl flew over to Rika and landed on her shoulder.

Rika walked out of her room and down the hallway.

"I'm a witch huh?" she asked the owl. The owl nodded its head.

"Cool."

* * *

Sorry it was so short! Untill next time! R&R! 


	2. Chapter 3: Wow! That's a high ranked mis

Hi people! Sorry for taking so long! I also changed my name! The reason I changed my name was because I have just gotten a new nickname at school, which you have probibly guessed is Kinoko! For those of you who don't know what kinoko means it means mushroom. They call me that because I'm one of the shortest people in my group of friends! Mushroom pride .'!

I got two reviwes! But that was for each chapter though, and from the same person! I would have liked for at least three but oh well, maybe next time.

One of the messages asked if Rika was an OC and yes she is. Each time an OC comes in I'll put a profile about them before the chapter, and to make up for the last chapter here's Rikas profile and my other OC who stars in this chapter.

* * *

Name: Rika Ikawa 

Race: Human/Dark Angel - (just doesn't know it yet)

Status: Part of the Elementals, High School student, Duelist, Singer, Keeper of the Millennium Sword, Is dating Ryo Bakura

Gender: Female

Age: 16

Element: Darkness

-Shadow Ball (50)

-Night Shade (90)

-Nightmare (150)

-Night Strike (100)

-Night Explosion (250)

-Mind Crush (Send people to the Shadow Realm)

-Silver Death (180)

Weapon(s): Snake Sword A.K.A Millennium Sword

Discipline: Unrelated link

Birthday: November 13th

Sun Sign: Scorpio

Hair: Black with blue streaks and a single red streak, down to waist, in high ponytail

Eyes: Amber

Height: 5'5"

Hobbies: Taking pictures, filming, and listing to music

Quote: Rock on with ya bad self.

Personality: She likes to win so if anyone wants to challenge her they better be ready for a battle! She's rebellious towards school and groups; however, she is honest at heart. She is always taking dangerous risks, but is loyal to her friends.

Family: Father: Takuya

Mother: Miyuki-Deceased

Sister: Sayo-Deceased

Cousin: Seto Kaiba

Cousin: Mokuba Kaiba

Cousin: Manami Myojin/Manami Mutou

Cousin: Yugi Mutou

Name: Yuka Ikazawa

Race: Human but has a demon sealed inside

Status: Part of the Elementals, Genin

Gender: Female

Age: 16

Element: Wind

-Wind Blade (90)

-Air Thrust (50)

-Cyclone (250)

-Hurricane Thrust (180)

-Healing Wind (Heals)

-Razor Wind (100)

-Aeroblast (200)

Weapon: Elbow Blades (Tonfas with blades on the sides)

Discipline: Wind Dance

Birthday: January 15th

Sun Sign: Capricorn

Gender: Female

Hair: Blonde with grey tips, down to waist, in deferent style every day

Eyes: Hazel

Height: 5'4"

Hobbies: Pulling pranks and being mischievous

Quote: I may be different, but my difference is a strength

Personality: When she puts her mind to something and works hard at it she's sure to make it happen. She tends to doubt and question everything, but once she truly loves someone or something, it lasts forever. She has been known to make a bad decision or two, but she always fixes it with a little work!

Family: Father: Deceased (Never knew him)

Mother: Deceased (Never knew her)**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: **I sadly do not own any of the animes or books and their characters. But I do own my OCs.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Wow! That's a high ranked mission!**

Yuka sat under a cherry blossom tree waiting for her team to show up. She sighed.

"Maybe, I shouldn't have come early." She said to her self.

"Why not? We finally get to talk without Sakura interrupting," a voice said from next to her.

Yuka looked to the side and saw Sasuke. He was lying on the ground with his hands behind his head. Sasuke had raven hair and black eyes. He was wearing his normal blue shirt with the Uchiha symbol on the back and khaki colored shorts. He wore his leaf headband proudly on his forehead.

Sasuke is one of the top scorers of the Ninja Apprenticeship School and tied the top "Genin" of Hidden Leaf village with none other than Yuka. He and his older brother Itachi are the remaining members of the Uchiha clan. Although Sasuke is very dark and serious he had developed a soft spot for Yuka though he would never admit it. Yuka of course had no idea of what was going on in that head of his.

"Sasuke, I didn't even know you were there," Yuka said "It's good to see you again!"

"Hn," Sasuke turned away, but what Yuka didn't notice was the slight blush that crept on to his face. "You just saw me yesterday."

"Oh…r-right. Heh heh." She said sheepishly.

"HEY YOU GUYS WHAT'S UP?" Naruto yelled while hanging out of the tree.

Yuka jumped back in surprise.

"Whoops,"

She tripped over a rock and landed on Sasuke.

"Oww," they both groaned.

"Sorry you guys," Naruto apologized.

"S'okay" Yuka said.

Uzumaki Naruto had a big burden on him. He had the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox sealed within him; he is shunned by the adults of Hidden Leaf Village, since he is the "Vessel of the demon who killed so many people in the village twelve years ago. He was an orphan and would pull pranks.

Naruto thought the only way the people of the village to accept and acknowledge him as a citizen of the village was to train hard and become the village's next Hokage.

He had blonde hair and bright blue eyes that represented a child. He wore an orange sort of jumpsuit (A.N: Just go with me I have no idea what it is.) Like Sasuke and Yuka he wore his leaf headband on his forehead.

"Yuka,"

"Yeah, Sasuke,"

"Um…you can get off of me now,"

Yuka turned bright red and jumped off of Sasuke.

"Sorry, sorry!"

"It's okay,"

"Good morning everyone!" a cheery voice rang.

The three tuned around and saw…CHEESE TACO! (Kinoko-chan: smacks reader on head NO NOT CHEESE TACO! Right back to story) and saw…Sakura. (Unfortunately sorry don't like her)

Sakura and most of the girls in Hidden Leaf village like Sasuke. Inside team seven is a love-hate-square going on... Naruto likes Sakura, while Sakura thinks Naruto's annoying. Sakura likes Sasuke; while Sasuke thinks Sakura's annoying! Sasuke likes Yuka and vice versa, although they would never admit it. Yuka and Naruto are best friends. Yuka and Sakura are good friends. Of course Naruto hates Sasuke's guts, while Sasuke just thinks Naruto's an idiot. (A.N.: Phew Thought I'd never get that done! -.-')

Sakura had pink hair that reached the small of her back and light green eyes. (A.N: I don't know what she is wearing! But I'm sure you have all seen the Anime so you should all know. -.-')

"Good morning Sakura-chan," Yuka greeted.

"Hey Sakura-chan!" Naruto shouted.

Sasuke nodded as a greeting.

Sakura walked over to Sasuke and sat down besides him.

"Good morning Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said more cheery than the last greeting.

"Um… hi?" Sasuke answered questionably.

Yuka felt a ping of jealousy but pushed it aside.

"We all came early. So… what ya wanna do?" Yuka asked knowing the answer from Naruto.

"RAMEN!" Naruto yelled.

Everyone sweat dropped.

"Whatever. I'm gonna practice." Yuka stated.

Yuka got up and walked over to her stuff. She unzipped her guitar case and pulled out her acoustic guitar with gray and blue streaks. She focused all her chakra into her feet and walked up the tree. She reached a branch and sat down, careful not to fall off. Yuka grabbed her pick and began to play.

_I wanted to be like you_

_I wanted everything_

_So I tried to be like you _

_And I got swept away_

_I didn't know that it was so cold_

_And you needed someone to show you the way_

_So I took your hand and we figured out_

_That when the tide comes I'd take you away_

_If you want to _

_I can save you_

_I can take you away from here_

_So lonely inside_

_So busy out there_

_And all you wanted was somebody who cares_

_I'm sinking slowly_

_So hurry hold me _

_Your hand is all I have to keep me hanging on_

_Please can you tell me_

_So I can finally see_

_Where you go when you're gone_

_If you want to_

_I can save you_

_I can take you away from here_

_So lonely inside_

_So busy out there_

_And all you wanted was somebody who cares_

_All you wanted was somebody who cares_

_If you need me you know I'll be there_

_Oh, yeah_

_If you want to_

_I can save you_

_I can take you away from here_

_So lonely inside _

_So busy out there_

_And all you wanted was somebody who cares_

_Please can you tell me_

_So I can finally see_

_Where you go when you're gone_

As Yuka finished the song everyone was in awe.

"So the rumors are true." Sakura stated.

Yuka looked down at her questionably. "What rumors?"

"People have been saying that you can play the guitar and sing really well," Naruto said.

"Really? I didn't know that there was a buzz going on about me." Yuka half said to her self.

The four sat in silence for a little while when a bright light could be seen from a distance.

"What was that?" Sakura asked scared.

"I don't know…" Yuka said while jumping out of the tree. "Let's go check it out!"

"But Kakashi-sensei said for us to meet here!"

"Well Kakashi-sensei isn't here. Aren't you just a little bit curious of what that was?" Yuka asked slyly.

"Well… maybe a little,"

Yuka smirked. "Well what are you waiting for? Let's go!"

The four ninjas trekked to where they think they saw the blinding light come from. Yuka froze in place, Sasuke noticed and stopped as well the other two following suit.

"What's wrong Yuka-chan?" Naruto asked worried.

"I thought I just felt…something." She answered while looking up.

"Are those…owls?" Sakura asked shocked.

Yuka nodded. Up in the sky were four large barn owls. They swooped down and dropped an envelope in each of the teen's hands. (A.N.: I know that Sasuke is thirteen and that Sakura and Naruto are both twelve but this story takes place in the sixth year, I'm making them all sixteen so just roll with me. K?) They looked at the envelopes then at each other questionably.

"Okay… so," Yuka started. "Who wants to open theirs first?"

No one spoke and Yuka did an anime fall.

"Alright I'll open mine."

Yuka opened the envelope of parchment cautiously not bothering to look at the address. She read it out loud: (A.N.: You don't have to read the letter again if you don't want to the only thing that has changed is the last name to Ikazawa.)

HOGWARTS SCHOOL

_of _WITCHCRAFT _and _WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

Dear Ms. Ikazawa,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Minerva McGonagall

_Deputy Headmistress_

P.S.: Do to your age; we have placed you in sixth year. Someone will meet you at Domino Park in exactly one week at noon to help you get your supplies, along with some other transfer students.

After hearing this Naruto ripped open his letter to find that it said the same thing.

"Yesssss! I'm a ninja and a wizard!" He hissed triumphantly.

"Naruto calm down." Yuka said with a huge sweat drop.

"Mine says the same thing." Sakura informed them.

Sasuke nodded.

"Hey team a black cat crossed my path and I got lost. And didn't I tell you to meet at the other clearing?" Kakashi greeted his team waiting for Sakura and Naruto to start yelling at him for being late. But to his surprise (A.N.: Yeah right! More like joy!) it never came.

Kakashi looked up and saw that the four where talking about something rather important judging by the look on their young faces. He noticed that they were all holding letters of some sort. Yuka was the first to notice that Kakashi was standing in the clearing.

"Yo, Kakashi-sensei!" She called.

(A.N.: Oh, sorry I forgot to tell you about Yuka.)

Yuka was most definatly the most interesting girl in the village. She was reliable, determined, and hard-working but she could also be cold and ruthless, you just had to watch out for that side of her. Like Sasuke, she was the center of attention with the guys. (A.N: But Sasuke is center of attention with the girls. -.-' Poor guy.)

Out of the Kunoichi (Female Shinobi) Yuka was top dog. Also tying with Sasuke for top Shinobi.

Yuka had golden blonde hair with flashes of black streaks. Her cool hazel eyes always seemed to hold a mischievous air. But underneath her smile was a heavy burden and a dark past.

She was wearing a black polo under a white vest, a grey platted mini, and two black and white arm warmers.

Kakashi also known as the "Copy Ninja" had the "Sharingan" in his left eye. The "Sharingan" allows the user to copy and predict the movements of ANY ninja technique used against him. Of course, you would have to SEE the ability or technique in order to copy it. He was famous for copying over 1,000 techniques.

Kakashi wears a ninja mask covering his face up just below the eyes and wears his headband skewed on his head, covering his left eye. He had light gray hair and his right eye was black and his left red (From the Sharingan.)

(A.N.: Okay. Enough with descriptions and back to the story.)

The others turned around and greeted him.

"So what are the letters for?" Kakashi asked out of curiosity.

"They're for a wizarding school Kakashi-sensei," Sakura answered.

Kakashi scratched his head. "And I suppose that you all want to go." He said all though he already knew the answer.

The four looked at each other and turned back to Kakashi. They nodded their heads eagerly.

"It would be so cool to learn magic that wizards use," Yuka told him.

Kakashi sighed. "All right. But I'll have to inform Tsunade-sama and get her approval before you go. You all can go home and start packing if she says yes."

Naruto literally had stars in his eyes as he hugged Kakashi.

"Thank you Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto yelled in happiness.

"Naruto get off of me,"

They all sweat dropped.

"Right well I'm going home." Yuka said while turning around. "See ya!"

Yuka was about half way home when someone was walking be side her but she was too lost in thought to notice.

'A wizarding school… that is so cool! I really hope that Tsunade-sama says that we can go!'

"Apparently you're excited."

Yuka gasped in surprise. She looked up to find Sasuke again.

"Sasuke! That's the second time you snuck up on me today. Your stealth skills are getting much better." She said happy to see him again.

Sasuke shrugged.

"Yeah I am excited. I mean come, on a school for wizards and witches! You don't see that every day."

"I guess."

Yuka frowned. "Sasuke I know that you're more excited then 'I guess.' Most people would at least show it a little more," She paused and looked up thoughtfully. "Well maybe not Neji-kun…"

Sasuke twitched at the mention of Hyuuga Neji. Just the thought of him pissed Sasuke off. He continually kept hitting on Yuka trying and seceding to make him jealous… in fact any guy that hits on Yuka made him angry. Like Inuzuka Kiba, Rock Lee, Nara Shikamaru, and even cold hearted Gaara of The Sand.

Yuka continued "I wonder what kinds of classes that we'll be able to take, don't you?"

"What classes?"

The two turned around to find Neji.

"Oh, Neji-kun. How are you?" Yuka asked politely.

Neji's team members are Ten Ten and Rock Lee, and his instructor Gai-sensei. Neji hates when they talk about the head family of Hyuuga being than the branch family. Neji's most powerful jutsu is the Bykugan. Using that jutsu, he can see where your chakra flows and can easily damage his opponents. Neji is one to fear. He is a Kohnahon (sp?) genius ninja.

"I'm fine Yuka. So what classes?"

"Naruto-kun, Sakura-chan, Sasuke, and I are hopefully going to a school if Tsunade-sama says its okay!"

"Yuka why did you just tell him that? You can't trust him!" Sasuke was starting to get angry with Neji there.

"Don't yell at her Uchiha!"

"WOOF WOOF!" (A.N.: Yeah, pathetic dog barking I know...)

Once again they turned around and saw Akamaru running at them with Kiba following.

"Akamaru, Kiba-kun!" Yuka called.

Akamaru finally reached them and barked happily seeing Yuka. She bent down and picked him up.

"Hey there boy," Yuka cooed while scratching him behind the ear.

"Hi-pant-Yuka! Sorry-pant-about Akamaru-pant-he-pant-got out-pant-of hand-pant-when-pant-he smelt you!" Kiba was resting his hands on his knees while panting like a mad man.

"That's okay Kiba-kun. Good to see you." Yuka said while sweat dropping.

Kiba isa Genin competing with Naruto for the title of Hokage. His dog, Akamaru, is his best friend, as well as being very useful in battle. Kiba is on Hinata and Shino's team. He has a fierce and competitive attitude, similar to Naruto's,

Yuka handed Akamaru back to Kiba. Sasuke could have sworn he heard Kiba mutter to Akamaru "Good boy you fond her" but he shrugged it off.

"Hey, Neji, Sasuke. What's up?" Kiba asked putting on a happy face for Yuka. 'Damn, Yuka still calls me "Kun" but she calls Sasuke…well Sasuke! What's up with that?'

Now the three boys were glaring at each other. Yuka looked at her watch.

"Oh, shoot!"

"What's wrong Yuka?" the boys asked their worry in voices.

"Kakashi-sensei told us to pack! I totally forgot! I'll see you guys later!" Yuka said taking off running leaving the guys with sweat drops on the back of their heads thinking the same thing, 'She's so scattered brained...'

**With Kakashi…**

When Kakashi had arrived Tsunade had just gotten an owl.

"So you got one to?" Kakashi asked.

"It's just a caution warning. Apparently this wizarding world has a very dangerous wizard on the lose, and is trying to get at two students at Hogwarts. And yes your four students may go to this school." She replied.

"Alright I'll tell them. And if you don't mind me asking who are the two students?"

"Harry Potter and Cloe Riddle. Kakashi I have a new mission for Yuka, Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto."

Kakashi looked surprised. "And what would that be?"

"It will be an A rank mission. Are they ready for it?"

Kakashi sighed. He really didn't like the idea of an A rank mission, but he knew they could handle it.

"Yes."

"I want them to protect these two people at all costs!"

* * *

Well, that's my longest chapter so far, WOOT! 

g2g! R&R please!


End file.
